


Fear

by merryghoul



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  <a href="http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/154029.html?thread=7047597#cmt7047597">fic_promptly prompt</a>
</p>
    </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> [fic_promptly prompt](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/154029.html?thread=7047597#cmt7047597)

The only thing Sarah could do after losing Kira and Mrs. S was go back to her loft. And Felix was there, whether she wanted him to be in the loft or not.

"Well, hello, Sourpuss. You look like you've been rained upon. Is it raining? Do I need an umbrella?"

Sarah told Felix about what had happened to her in the past few hours. How she met her birth mother and found out Helena, of all people, was her sister. And on top of that, Helena killed her birth mother, which forced Sarah to kill Helena. Art almost tried to arrest her. And on top of all that, Kira and Mrs. S were missing.

"Oh," Felix said after she was finished. "You've had a shit day."

"I don't know where to go, Fee. I don't know where Paul is. The police might arrest me..."

"I think Allison's okay. We should go see her tomorrow. Maybe she has an idea. But for tonight, let me get my beauty rest. I haven't had a really good one in days."

Sarah prepared to go to sleep for the night. It was not to be a restful sleep.


End file.
